RWBY: Blade's Reckoning
by Eternal Storyteller
Summary: An average guy ends up trapped in Remnant with the Kamen Rider Blade, Garren, and Leangle gear with a missing Chalice, and ends up joining Beacon Academy. Will he be able to protect those he cares about while hunting the Undead and the Grimm?
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Blade's Reckoning

Chapter 1 (Turn I): The Indigo Swordsman Appears

**I do not own Kamen Rider Blade or RWBY. They belong to the Toei Company and Rooster Teeth respectively. And now that the disclaimer is out of the way, we get on with the story.**

**Turn I: The Indigo Swordsman Appears**

Jared moaned in pain as he tried to make sure he was still alright. He had been in his apartment and some kind of multi-color light had pulled him in. After that, he remembered grabbing some briefcase before blacking out. Feeling was returning to his body, and he could feel the cold grass on his back. He cracked his eyes open and saw that he was in a forest that he guessed was near a city. Next to him lay the briefcase that he had grabbed before blacking out.

Hesitantly, he opened it, and to his surprise, saw three familiar belt buckles. Two of them were silver, with a clear slot in the front, another rather circular, colored green and bronze.

"The buckles from Kamen Rider Blade?" he wondered aloud, "These can't be real, can they?" Still confused, he rummaged through the rest of the briefcase, but only found three items, which he instantly saw as the Ace of Spades, Change Beetle. He picked up the Ace Card, and it glowed in a blue light for a moment, an image of a spade floating above the card before fading a moment later.

After he had recovered from his shock at what had happened, he decided that staying in this forest wouldn't give him his required answers, it being cloaked in shadows and such. He tucked the Change Beetle card into his sweatshirt and the Blay Buckle into his back pocket and stood up, the briefcase in his left hand. He stepped from the tree line and his jaw dropped.

A shattered moon shone down on a vast campus, casting everything in a white-ish light. There was only one place he had ever heard or seen a shattered moon. And that was in RWBY. "I can't be in Remnant… can I?"

He walked for a bit, and ended up walking into the courtyard of Beacon Academy. It was a lot bigger than the show had let on, but that didn't put a damper on Jared's mood. He was at Beacon! This was amazing.

His blissful mood was interrupted by a scream of terror. He immediately ran towards the source, having a good idea at what it was, seeing as the rest of the Rouze Cards were missing. He turned a corner and froze at what he saw. A monster that resembled a humanoid lion had a girl clutched in its claws.

The monster wore a mask that resembled a lion's face, with a mane of orange hair coming from the back of the mask. He mostly was a black, with dark gray spikes protruding from his body. His right arm was armed with a claw-like weapon, with three large claws. Around its waist was the belt that had strange markings covering the buckle. Jared immediately recognized it as the Three of Spades, Lion Undead.

The girl was desperately trying to take in air, but she was turning blue. Jared acted without thinking, pulling the Blay Buckle and Change Beetle from his sweatshirt, and ran towards the Undead. He kicked the monster in the side and caught the girl as she fell, laying her gently on the ground as she coughed, air flowing into her lungs again.

(Insert song, Take It a Try, from the Kamen Rider Blade Soundtrack)

"Damn Undead." Jared growled, sliding the card into the clear slot in front of the buckle. He placed it on his waist and a belt that looked like it was made out of cards formed around his waist. He moved his right hand to his left shoulder, his belt emitting pulsing sounds. He turned his palm to the monster, and shouted the famous word, "Henshin!" bringing his arm down and pulling the lever on the right of the buckle.

**TURN UP!**

A blue holographic card flew from the belt, smashing into the Lion Undead and forcing him back. Jared ran through the card and the armor of Blade formed over him. He was covered in an indigo bodysuit, with silver armor that looked like spades on his shoulders and chest. His helmet was mostly blue, except for the silver face plate with the horn rising from it, as well as the red bug-like eyes to see through. His Blay Rouzer was holstered at his left hip, the front guard of the blade resembling a spade as well.

He turned to the girl, and yelled, "Hurry, get out of here!" The girl nodded and ran, hiding behind a tree. Blade turned towards the Lion Undead and drew his sword, getting into a combat stance. The Lion Undead growled at him, angered that he had been cheated of prey.

After a minute-long stare-off, Blade charged the Lion Undead, slashing it across the chest and sending it reeling. It recovered quickly, and slashed at him with its claws. Blade dodged the first swipe, but the second caught him in the chest, sending him sprawling with a cry of pain.

"I'm not giving up!" Blade growled, staggering to his feet, "You're going down!" He charged at the Undead again, swinging his sword with much more strength than he had a second ago. The Undead fell, sparks flying from its body. Blade charged again, and as the Lion Undead was staggering to its feet, he unleashed a devastating slash to its midriff.

The belt that it had been wearing burst open and it feel to its knees. Blade righted himself, and took a Proper Blank from the container on his left hip. He threw it at the Undead and it was absorbed into the card, the card itself flying back to Blade. He caught it and examined his catch.

(End Insert Song)

"Three of Spades, Beat Lion, huh?" he smirked under his helmet, "Not bad for my first fight." He heard a small "eep" from behind him and turned to see the girl he had rescued. "Hey, you alright?"

"F… fine…" she stuttered. "What was…?"

"That was an Undead." Blade explained, walking over to her, "They are evil monsters that don't care about who they kill. I fight them." The girl stared at him in awe, and Blade finally got a good look at her. She was dressed in the female Beacon uniform, and she had a pair of rabbit ears on her head. Sweet Jesus, he had saved Velvet!

"Um… thank you…" she said shyly, pressing her index fingers together in sheer nervousness. 'Holy crap that is cute.' Blade thought. "Don't worry about it." he said aloud, "I'll be around to stop these monsters. Later." He turned and walked away, sliding his sword back into the sheath.

(LINE BREAK BECAUSE THE NORMAL LINES DON'T WORK ASDFGHJKL)

Velvet watched the person who had saved her walk away. She would have died if it had not been for that boy. She reached to her neck and grimaced as her fingers met an angry bruise. She felt sorry that she had to be saved by him. Her knight in shining armor…

She blushed a tomato red and shook her head, trying to get the thoughts out of her head. She couldn't rely on him to save her from every little threat that came along. She had to be able to take care of herself.

(LINE BREAK)

In a more rundown part of Vale, four figures met in a warehouse that was half-destroyed building. They all were cloaked in darkness, and they all had an air of death about them.

The tarps that kept the moonlight out blew off the warehouse, revealing the three figures. One was a teenage guy, wearing a red jacket and a black shirt, along with jeans and black boots. His hair was unkempt, with jewelry hung from his neck. The second was a bespectacled man with a gray jacket, yellow undershirt, khakis and formal black shoes. The third had an air of peace and bliss around him, wearing a red shirt under a gray jacket, with gray pants and bare feet. The fourth and final figure was a man that looked older than the rest, wearing a tan trench coat and a gray sweater, with black pants and shoes.

The teen-looking one sighed, turning to the one in the glasses, "Kanai, someone killed my Beat Lion," Kanai growled and looked at the teen.

"I know, King." He said, his voice restrained, "Someone obviously came through with the power of one of those accursed Riders."

"Now, now Kanai," the man in the tan trench coat said, his voice displaying slight age, "You know King is just trying to push your buttons."

"He knows, Kamata," the third figure sighed, "But he is a jarhead who longs for battle."

"That wasn't very nice, Shima," King snickered, "Keep that up and we'll start thinking you aren't as much of a pacifist as you say!" Shima sighed and stared up at the moon.

"This is a new world, unlike the world we first encountered Blade and his allies." He lamented, the moon making the perfect spotlight, "Why can't we simply live in peace with the humans?"

"Because they're weak!" Kanai snarled, "You and your pacifistic nature can't understand that! We need to crush them beneath our feet to show them that we are superior! Anything less and they will not give us the respect we deserve!"

"My, my, Kanai," Kamata said, "I've never seen you lose your temper like that before." King snickered from his perch and leapt down, going to the broken door of the warehouse.

"I'm going to play with this new guy a bit," he said, glancing over his shoulder at his companions, "Don't wait up." He laughed as he left the warehouse, briefly changing into a samurai-like warrior with features similar to a Caucasus beetle. He smirked and disappeared into the night, his compatriots fading away as well.

(LINE BREAK)

Jared woke up the following day, finding himself lying on a bench in one of Beacons gardens. He had been rather tired after the fight the night before, and had dismissed the armor once he had been out of Velvet's sight. The weight of the armor had surprised him; the show had not accurately shown how heavy they were on the user. The weight had thrown him off and the fight had been rather hard for him with the added weight.

He sighed and sat up, grimacing as his back expressed its displeasure at where he had been sleeping. He rubbed his back as best he could and stood up, hearing something clatter to the ground behind him. He turned and saw the Blade Rouzer lying on the ground. He picked it up and a holster similar to his armors formed on his left hip. He slid the sword in, the weight slightly comforting for some unknown reason.

He walked out of the garden, and was amazed how busy Beacon was during the day. Students walked to and from the building, some going to the airship dock to go into Vale. He decided to go to Vale over walking around a campus that he technically was trespassing on. He headed towards the dock, weaving his way through the people going to the Vale airship. He accidentally ran into a girl wearing a red hood.

"Sorry." He apologized, walking away. The girl stared after him, and after a moment continued following him. She remained far enough back so he would not notice, but she could still see him.

(LINE BREAK)

(Insert track, RWBY The Shining Beacon Part 1 Score by Jeff Williams, 1:28 to 3:31)

Jared walked to the front of the airship, which had a large glass window that allowed a full view of where they were going. There were tables and waiters for passengers to sit and get food and drinks, but Jared simply wanted to stare out the window at the world he had arrived in.

The view was amazing, giving a full view of the city they were approaching. He leaned against one of the poles that kept the window in place and stared out, entranced by the sight. He didn't notice the girl in red behind him as she crept up to the space left of him and looked out as well.

"Can I help you?" Jared asked, turning to the girl. He saw the red hood and immediately recognized her from before, "You're that girl from before!" The girl put her hood down and Jared was given full view of a petite face with a pair of silver eyes and black hair that was tinted with red at the edges.

"Yeah, sorry I got in your way," the girl said, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly. She extended her hand, "I'm Ruby." Jared took the outstretched hand and shook it.

"Jared." He replied, and looked out the window again, "So, Ruby, what do you need? This obviously isn't about before." Ruby gave him a mischievous glance and disappeared in a flurry of rose petals. At the same time, Jared felt the weight of the Blade Rouzer leave his side. He turned to his right and saw Ruby holding the blade in her hands, examining it.

"Truth is, I just wanted to see your weapon," she admitted, "It's not like any sword I've ever seen! Is it Dust powered? Why is there a counter on the blade? What's in the thing in the front of the grip?" Jared felt his mind buckle at the questions.

(End Insert Song)

Before he could answer, an explosion from aboard the ship made it rock, the blade falling out of Ruby's hands. Jared grabbed his sword and looked around. Some employees that had been on the transport were stumbling from the engine room, clutching wounds on various places on their bodies. "Dammit, here too?" Jared muttered, Ruby looking at him in confusion. He turned to Ruby, "Stay here," and rushed to the engine room, his sword at the ready. Ruby puffed out her checks and stormed after him.

"Who the hell does he think I am?" she demanded, following the path that Jared had followed, "I can take care of myself." Her rant was interrupted as a blade penetrated the metal an inch from her face. She leapt back instantly and reached for a red box-like contraption on her back. The blade cut three more times, and a figure walked out, obscured by steam. She kept her hand ready in case she needed her weapon, but when the steam cleared, all courage left her. She let out a scream of terror.

(LINE BREAK)

Jared froze when he heard the scream. He immediately pulled the Blay Buckle and the Change Beetle from his back pocket and sweatshirt, sliding the Change Beetle into the buckle. The belt formed around him and he did his pose while running. "Henshin!"

**TURN UP!**

The blue holographic card appeared in front of him and he ran through it, the Blade armor forming around him once again. He rounded a corner and he saw the Ruby girl that had been examining his sword a moment ago. In front of her was what Blade had feared had caused the explosion; an Undead.

It had a face that resembled a lizard, but that was where the resemblance ended. The entire monster was black, the only color in it being the armor. It was wearing silver armor with spikes sticking out of every armor part. On its left arm, a tomahawk blade was coming from its wrist, going towards the elbow. The right arm had a blade coming from the wrist as well, but could easily have been called a sword. A tail came from the back of the monster, black like the rest of its body with a silver tip.

"Two of Spades, Lizard Undead." Blade muttered. He ran between Ruby and the Undead, his sword leveled at it. Ruby looked at the sword and instantly recognized it.

"Jared?" she inquired, "What are you doing? What is that armor?" Blade gently pushed her behind him and slowly began walking backwards.

"Ruby, this is not the best time," Blade told her, "You need to run, this is going to get really bad." Ruby, instead of listening to him, pulled the box from behind her and it folded out into a giant scythe.

"I can take care of myself!" she protested.

"Ruby, this is not a Grimm!" Blade shouted, "This is an Undead, and if you don't leave now it is very possible you will die!" Ruby faltered and looked at Blade with a scared look. "I'm not going to let anyone die, so go. Get everyone off this thing." Blade ordered. Ruby nodded and ran off, glancing over her shoulder as she did so.

(Insert song, Kakusei [Awakening], from the Kamen Rider Blade Soundtrack.)

The Lizard Undead snarled at him, and got into its own fighting stance. Blade got into his own stance, his sword at the ready. They stared off for a minute, and then charged at each other. Blade slashed at the Undead's face, but it was blocked by the tomahawk on the Undead's left arm. The Lizard Undead slashed at Blade's chest, pushing him back. The Lizard Undead did not let up, kicking him back, into the room with the glass that gave a magnificent view. The Undead slashed at him again, and he blocked it, pulling him into a locked position. The Lizard Undead snarled and tried to pull away, but Blade held firm, not losing his grip.

He let go of the Undead suddenly, surprising the Undead, making him fall back, and stumble slightly to regain its balance. Not wasting his chance, he opened the box in front of the blade, a circle of card holders spiraling out from the box. He pulled the only card he had out, the Beat Lion card, and ran it down the length of the blade.

**BEAT!**

A holographic image of the card appeared in front of him, and it was absorbed into his chest. He sheathed his sword and clenched his right hand into a fist. The Lizard Undead let out a savage growl and charged Blade. Blade ran to meet the challenge, and threw his punch. It caught the Undead in the chest, sending him flying back into the glass, cracking the glass substantially. The belt had burst open as well, and the Undead slid to the floor. Blade threw a Proper Blank at the Undead, and it was sucked into the card. It flew back to his hand, and he examined it.

"And that's two down," he said, exhausted, "Only 47 to go." He pulled the lever on his belt and removed the Change Beetle, the holographic card going over him and taking the armor with it. He leaned against the wall of the transport and hid his driver and cards before the flight attendants came to investigate. He just hoped that the Ace of Hearts and Spirit Human were in safe hands, because he really did not want to fight the Mantis Undead.

(LINE BREAK)

The airship docked in Vale, and a team of engineers immediately entered the downed craft. Police were interviewing some of the passengers about what had taken place. But since most of the passengers were a bit traumatized due to the Lizard Undead, Jared doubted the cops were going to get anywhere. He simply limped away from the airship, making his way into Vale.

"Hey," he heard someone call to him. He looked up and saw a blonde bombshell in a small light brown jacket and black shorts, with a sort of light brown skirt. Her long blond hair was hanging lose, and reached down to around her lower back. Her lilac eyes looked concerned. "You see a girl with a red hood on that airship?"

Before Jared could open his mouth, a red blur flew by him and Ruby appeared, hugging the girl around the waist. "Yang! It was so bad!" Ruby wailed, "There was a lizard monster, and a guy with a sword who also had some really cool armor, and I almost got killed! By the monster, not the guy with the armor! And it was really, really bad and I had to calm down a room full of people!"

"Easy little sister," Yang said, patting Ruby's head as the girl buried her head in her sisters chest, "Take a breath and explain." Ruby took her head out of her sisters chest then turned and saw Jared.

"That's the guy!" she shouted, pointing at Jared excitedly, "He was the guy who beat the lizard monster!" Jared could feel Yang staring at him, and he kept his eyes anywhere but the two girls. "Come on, Jared!" Ruby said, appearing in front of him and playfully punched his injured chest. His face contorted in pain and he fell to the ground, wheezing and trying to stop the burning feeling that was coursing through his chest.

"Please don't hit me there right now." He said in a pained voice, "That fight took a toll on me." As if the universe was trying to kill him, an explosion made the ground shake. The three turned to the explosions and Jared groaned in pain and hatred at the universe.

"What the hell is that?" Yang asked, a hint of fear in her voice, "The Grimm have never been bold enough to attack a city in broad daylight!"

"It's not a Grimm." Jared said, staggering to his feet, "It's the Undead. Just my luck." He ran towards the sound of people screaming and more explosions. He pulled the Blay Buckle out as well as the Change Beetle, and placed the buckle with the card loaded on his waist. "Henshin."

**TURN UP!**

The card went over him, giving him the armor, and he dashed out from an alleyway to see the source of the screams. His jaw dropped. He had gotten not one Undead to deal with, but four. And all were category sevens.

One of them was seemingly cover in what looked like vines. The entire right arm was made up of vines, the ends of the vines decorated with red thorns. This was the Seven of Hearts, Plant Undead.

One of the others was semi-covered in rock-like armor, and a face that resembled a turtles. His chest was decorated with the left side having rock-like armor, and the right having a black armor piece that went all the way around his shoulder and onto his back. This was the Seven of Diamonds, Tortoise Undead.

The third was vastly different from the previous two. It had a white head with two light pink lines running over his head, and a black mouthpiece that had a pair of tentacles coming from it. Tentacles came from its fingers and it was wearing a black jacket that exposed its pink stomach. This was the Seven of Clubs, Jellyfish Undead.

The final was the most simple of the bunch. It looked like it was wearing a strange type of armor. The left half was silver, while the right was a tan color. The right side arm sported a shield, while the silver side had a pair of blades jutting from its arm. This was the Seven of Spades, Trilobite Undead.

The Plant Undead had been strangling someone with its vines, but as soon as Blade had showed up, it dropped its victim and growled to its comrades. The three other Undead turned to Blade and growled menacingly, approaching him. Blade drew his sword, trying to keep his knees from shaking. He could take on one Undead alright so far, but FOUR?! Was the universe trying to kill him?

The Trilobite Undead attacked first, swinging its bladed arm at the Rider. He blocked with his sword, but the Tortoise Undead punched him in his side. Pain flared to life on his chest, and he buckled, letting the Jellyfish Undead kick him in the face, sending him sprawling away. The Plant Undead extended its vines, curling them around Blade's throat and lifting him off the ground. He struggled to take in air, but the vines were tight and constricting. The group of Undead hissed as if they were laughing.

In an instant, a blur of red cut the vines holding Blade up and he fell to the ground, the Plant Undead taking a step back in surprise. A golden blaze rammed into the remaining Undead, and blew them a few feet away, the ending product a good impression of a dog pile. Ruby appeared in front of the Plant Undead and slashed at it with her giant scythe. While the Undead was stunned, she shot at it and the shot blew her back to Blade.

"You saved my life," she said to the Rider, who had just gotten to his hands and knees, "And you were able to beat the monster on the airship. So you can beat these punks!" Blade smiled under his helmet. He got to his feet and Yang walked up to the pair.

"I'm still not sure if you really saved my sister," she said, shoving his shoulder a bit, "But only a good person or an idiot would go charging towards explosions." She leaned in close to his face plate, "Sounds like my kind of man." Blade gulped, and took a stance in front of the girls. He picked up his sword and opened his "deck". He was surprised to see the two cards he had glowing.

The two cards flew out of their slots and hovered in front of the girls, Beat in front of Yang, and Slash in front of Ruby. Ruby hesitantly touched the card and it flew towards her weapon. She let out a small shriek as the giant scythe gained a bigger blade and a slot for scanning Rouze cards near the grip for the rifle.

"Whoa!" Yang exclaimed, as she examined her sisters upgraded weapon, "That's awesome!" She touched the Beat card and it was absorbed into her gauntlets, turning them into giant metal fists with Rouze card scanners on either hand. "Check this out!"

"So this is apparently a thing." Blade muttered, amazed at what had just happened. The three turned their attention back to the Undead. Blade readied his sword. "Yang, go for the Turtle-looking one and the dual-colored one, Ruby, take the Jellyfish. The overgrown weed is mine," He handed them each a pair of Proper Blanks, "Use these when they are down and their belts break open." The two girls nodded and took their respective combat stances. Blade let out a battle cry and the three teens charged.

King watched from the shadows, observing what had transpired. "Interesting," he said, a smirk on his face, "So the new Blade is just a child? And yet he was able to beat my Slash Lizard and Beat Lion." He chuckled and walked away, planning to tell Isaka what the Rouze Cards had done with the two girls.

(Insert Song: Red Like Roses Part II, by Jeff Williams and Casey-Lee Williams from the RWBY Soundtrack)

Yang charged the Tortoise Undead, landing a devastating punch on the monsters face. It staggered back, the Trilobite Undead charging it, its bladed arm raised and pointed for Yang's heart. She weaved around the attack, and brought her metal clad fist back. They glowed with a golden energy, and Yang threw one into each of the Undeads faces.

The pair of Undead crashed into the building behind them, their belts snapping open. She threw the pair of Proper Blanks that Blade had given her and the pair of Undead were sucked into the cards, afterwards flying back to Yang's hand. She examined the cards she had caught, smirking at how easily she had beaten them. A glow caught her attention, and she noticed the upgrades to her weapons disappearing, the Beat card landing in her hand alongside the others.

Ruby was still getting used to the now gigantic blade of her scythe, and almost cut herself in half while dodging the Jellyfishes tendrils. She landed, brought the giant scythe up and tried to swing it at the Undead, but the monster used his left hand and a lamppost to render her scythe useless. She yelped in terror as the monster missed her by a hair, and ran for her scythe. She tried to pull it off, but it was still too big. "Come on, I need to beat this thing!" she grunted. The scythe glowed and the blade returned to normal size, the card floating in front of her. She grabbed the card and slid it through the scanner that was still near her grip.

**SLASH!**

The card was absorbed into her scythe, and it glowed with white energy, and she fired a shot, sending herself into a deadly tornado of scythe. The Jellyfish Undead extended his tendrils to stop her, but they were shredded once they got close. She landed a flurry of hits on the Undead and it fell to the ground, the belt breaking open. Ruby stopped her spin and threw a Proper Blank on the Undead. It was sucked into the card and the new Rouze card flew back to her hand. She looked at the new card while the one that she had used materialized beside it.

Blade was so focused on his fight, he barely noticed what the two girls had done. He had managed to get the Plant Undead to wrap its vines around his sword, and he swung his arm in an arc, the Undead getting pulled along for the ride. It hit the side of a building and faltered.

"Yang!" Blade yelled, "I need the Metal card!" Yang nodded and threw the Metal card to him, along with the Beat card. He caught them both and scanned them.

**METAL!  
>BEAT!<strong>

Both cards were absorbed into his body and he charged at the Undead, his fist glowing with energy, and the remainder of his body turning to metal. He punched the Plant Undead in the chest, and the Undead slumped its shoulders, defeated. The belt broke open and Ruby tossed him her spare Proper Blank. He caught it and held it up to the Plant Undead. It was sucked in, and the blank card became the Seven of Hearts.

(End Insert Song)

He staggered back and fell onto his butt, thoroughly exhausted. The two girls walked towards him as he cancelled his transformation. "Well, that was fun." Yang commented, handing him the Rock card.

"That was amazing!" Ruby marveled, handing him his Slash card and the new Gel card, "How did you know that would happen to our weapons?"

"I didn't," Jared said, out of breath, "That was a surprise. I wonder what else they can do…" He held his Ace in his hand, staring at it. He then proceeded to pass out.

(Insert song: High Charity Suite from the Halo Legends Soundtrack)

Jared groaned and sat up; his head feeling like someone was pounding it with a snare drum. He compared it to the feeling his head had when he had first arrived in Remnant. He noticed that he was on a rather soft bed and sat up, gripping at his shoulder when it shared its protest. He looked around and saw that he was in an infirmary, if the high wooden ceilings were any indications. It looked eerily similar to the Hogwarts infirmary.

He heard a light snoring and turned his head toward the sound. He spotted a pair of heads, one of black and red hair, and one with rabbit ears. He realized who they were and he felt his face heat up. Velvet stirred and lifted her head, a tired look in her eyes and her ears hanging low.

She saw that Jared was looking at her, and the tired look vanished, replaced by embarrassment as her ears shot straight up. "Oh… ah… um…" she stuttered, blushing a scarlet red. Jared gave her a warm smile and she returned it. Their moment was interrupted by a yawn and a certain girl in a red cloak straightened up, stretching her arms out and obscuring the two from each other.

"Oh, hey Jared," she yawned, looking too damn cute while doing so, "Man, you were out for a while!" She either didn't see the red face or just ignored it. She stood up and walked over to the front of the bed, and out of nowhere hugged Jared, the boy forgetting how to speak and think. "Thanks for saving me. Maybe we'll be on a team together." She said, and walked out, a slight spring in her step.

Velvet stayed where she was, trying not to make eye contact, wringing her hands nervously. "Listen… um…" she started, and took a deep breath, "Thank you for saving me last night. I was too scared to fight back…" she trailed off. She kept her eyes to the floor, not looking at the boy. A hand landed gently on her head and she looked up slightly. Jared smiled at her, his hand gently resting on her head.

"It's my job to help people," he said, removing his hand, "If I dare to call myself a Kamen Rider, then anyone in danger gets help. It doesn't matter what race they are." Velvet blushed and tucked a bit of hair behind her human ear. "And you're welcome. Though I'm sure you could've taken that over-grown pussy cat on your own." Velvet laughed and Jared laughed with her. She felt a soothing calm, and didn't want the moment to end. However the universe didn't work that way.

(End Insert Song)

"Well, now that you are awake," a deeper and older voice said, silencing the two teens, "I would like to meet you, Mr. Hero." A man in a dark green suit with a silver cross pin and gray hair settled over a pair of glasses appeared from the doorway.

"Professor Ozpin!" Velvet exclaimed and jumped out of her seat, "Headmaster, this boy-!"

"I know what he has done, Velvet," Ozpin said, making her stop mid-sentence, "And I would like to talk with him. One-on-one, if you please." The rabbit girl opened her mouth to protest, but Jared laid a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It'll be fine, Velvet," he said, "Go on, I'll find you later." She hesitated, and walked away from the bed, glancing back at Jared, who gave her a positive smile. She exited the room, and he turned his full attention to the Headmaster of Beacon, who had taken Velvet's seat.

"So, what do I call you?" Ozpin asked, leaning both his hands on his cane, "Or would you rather not say?"

"My name is Jared," he answered, sitting up a little straighter, "And may I ask what this is about?" Ozpin sighed and closed his eyes, looking rather tired.

"Jared, I am fighting a losing battle," he said somberly, "Too many good people have died at the hands of the Grimm, and now these monsters have been terrorizing Vale in the place of the Grimm. And the negative emotion only brings the monsters at our door even closer." He leaned back, "I want to know how you were able to defeat those monsters, even without the aid of Miss Rose and Miss Long." Jared looked to his side and saw his briefcase and the cards he had collected.

"The trick to fighting them," he said, opening the briefcase, "Is with these." He held up the Blay Buckle and motioned to the Garren and Leangle buckles, "they were specifically created to fight those monsters, which are called 'Undead' by the way," He held up a Proper Blank for Ozpin to see. "My job as a Rider is to seal the Undead in these things and make Rouze Cards," he held up the Beat card for comparison, "And keep them from killing anymore."

"Why seal?" Ozpin inquired, leaning his chin on his folded hands, "Surely they cannot be that much of a problem with this armor you have."

"They're called Undead for a reason," Jared said, placing the Beat Lion card in front of him, "You see, these creatures were created by God as the first creatures to roam the Earth, each as a representation of His creations. They had one purpose, to fight. The last one standing would have their progeny fill the world."

"So then…" Ozpin mused.

"There was a Human Undead, who won the sick contest and here we are today." Jared continued, Ozpin perking up. "However, the Undead can't be killed, so instead, they are sealed away in these Rouze cards."

"I see." Ozpin said, sitting back, "And the only others who had any luck were Miss Xiao Long and Miss Rose with the aid of your Rouze Cards. How did they harness their power?" Jared thought for a minute. Truth be told, he wasn't sure about that. He didn't know how that their weapons were going to do that.

"I honestly have no idea," he admitted, "That was a shock to me as well. It could be the concentration of magical energy here. Where I came from the only magic is science." Ozpin nodded thoughtfully, "But with this, anyone I team up with could get a significant upgrade. I still need to work out how, but I am not one to look a gift horse in the mouth."

"Understandable," Ozpin said, leaning forward again, "Now with that out of the way, would you like to attend Beacon? We could use your resources and skill to fight these Undead, as you call them."

"It would be an honor." Jared said, "When do I start?"

"Tomorrow," Ozpin said, "Like any of our students, you must pass the initiation trials."

King skipped into the warehouse that the Royal-Class Undead were now using as their headquarters. He was greeted by an angry Kanai.

"And where have you been, King?" the King of Diamonds growled. His fellow Category King chuckled and pushed past him.

"Is Isaka around?" he asked, ignoring his companions question, "And I don't feel the Clubs presence. They leave already?"

"Of course, you nincompoop!" Kanai screamed at him, "As for Isaka, the scientific fool is making his new lab! Maybe he's trying to make that accursed Kerberos again!" King smiled mischievously and walked away from the angry King and looked for Isaka.

"That King is up to something," Kamata said, appearing behind Kanai, "That smile says it all." Kanai growled something incoherent and stormed off. Kamata smirked at his fellow Kings impatience.

**A/N: And there it is, my first chapter of my Kamen Rider Blade and RWBY crossover! I feel so happy!**

**I drew some of my inspiration for this chapter from the story by Ten-Faced Paladin, Kamen Rider Chalice: Crystal City Chronicles. The rest came out of my own imagination. And I planned the scene with the Undead Kings to be kind of like in OOO when the Greeed have first come out of the seal. It will become a regular meeting after Blade and the new Riders defeat more of the Undead.**

**Also for those of you who read Kamen Rider: The Next Generation, I have NOT abandoned it, I am just taking a break and gathering inspiration for the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

RWBY: Blade's Reckoning  
>Chapter 2 (Turn II) The Warriors of the Light<p>

**And after a long (sorry!) break, here is the second chapter of Blade's Reckoning.**

**ShotaroxPhilip: Thank you, and I won't give anything away, you'll have to read and see.**

**Guest: THANK YOU!**

**misuzu-san: If you don't like this why are you reading it? I don't get it.**

**Nero Angelo Sparda: Thank you, and I totally will give your story a read. Also, I tuned down the Undead sealing, so it isn't as fast-paced now.**

**Fear Ripper: Thanks.**

**New Universe: Thank you. I already talked to you about everything else in your review, so thank you again.**

**Fir100: I'm glad you like it.**

**And now we continue the story! I own nothing but Jared. RWBY is property of RoosterTeeth and Kamen Rider Blade is property of Toei.**

(LINE BREAK!)

Jared pulled on the new shirt that had been left by his bed when he woke up. The gifted outfit had consisted of a blue shirt, as well as a fresh pair of jeans, a white coat and a pair of blue biking gloves. He finished dressing and gathered his belongings, the Blay Rouzer holstered at his waist as well. Before he left, a small note fluttered to the floor. He picked it up and read the small letter.

_Mr. Killington,_  
><em>Mr. Port has recently run across a dead Undead. We secured it away from the student body when he brought it on campus. I think you should have a look. We are keeping it in Professor Port's classroom, but so far it has shown no signs of resistance or movement. It would seem this Undead is not as "undead" as its brethren. Have Miss Rose show you the way, she knows where the classroom is.<em>  
><em>Ozpin<em>  
><em>P.S. We are currently holding off your initiation because of this development.<em>

Jared read the note again, to make sure he had not missed anything. A _DEAD_ Undead? They couldn't be killed. Unless… He ran out of the infirmary, almost running into Ruby in the process.

"Hey, Jared, what's the rush?" she asked, seeing the distressed look on Jared's face.

"I need to get to Port's room, now." Jared said, his worry etched onto his face. Ruby gave one look at his face and nodded, motioning for him to follow.

(LINE BREAK!)

Jared and Ruby arrived in Port's classroom to see the Beacon staff huddled around an Undead lying on an observation table. The Undead was unmoving, flat on its back and its limbs restrained for good measure.

The Undead was mostly black, with a green stomach on his muscle-molded chest armor, its gloves a green color as well. Its head resembled a locust about to jump off. Jared immediately recognized it as the Five of Spades, the Locust Undead.

"Get away from it!" Jared yelled, running towards the table, his Blay Rouzer in hand as a precaution. The teachers stared at him in amazement as he rushed the table, immediately looking to the Undead's belt. It was not broken open, like a normal defeated Undead.

"Jared, what is wrong?" Ozpin asked, concern and slight annoyance in his voice.

"The belt," Jared said, gesturing to the belt the Undead was wearing, and that he had been inspecting a moment ago, "Whenever these things are defeated, the belt breaks open to reveal what Category they are, as well as which suit. This one hasn't. It's a Trojan Horse maneuver." All present looked at him, slightly confused. He sighed. "It comes in looking harmless, but is really dangerous."

"Oooooohhhhhhh!" Ruby said, "That makes sense!" The Undead began to move, and everyone present stepped back, reaching for their respective weapons. Jared got at the ready, pulling out his Blay Rouzer, in case he had to use it.

The Undead broke its restraints with ease and jumped off the table, immediately searching for the most formidable enemy. Its eyes locked onto Ruby and it charged at her, launching a side kick at her. She blocked the kick with her scythe , but the Undead brought its other foot around and hit her in the side of her head.

"Ruby!" Jared yelled, running towards her, grabbing the Undead and pushing it off of her. The Undead brought its fists together and brought them down on Jared's back. He toppled to the ground, the Undead stepping on his back, pinning him to the floor. A pair of bullets struck its face, and the Undead reeled back a bit, followed by a slash to its chest, courtesy of Ruby's scythe.

"Jared, you alright?" she asked her friend, kneeling slightly.

"I'll manage," he grunted, pushing himself into a one-knee stance. His eyes widened, "Ruby, look out!" She didn't have time to react as the Undead kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying into the back wall. He slashed at the Undead, but it dissolved into a swarm of locusts and covered him. Jared swatted at the multiple assailants, to no avail. It reformed, holding Jared in a headlock and jumped out into the courtyard.

Jared hit the Undead in the stomach with the hilt of the Blay Rouzer and the Undead's grip loosened. He exploited the weakness and twisted out of the Undead's grip, slapping his Blay Buckle with the Change Beetle card onto his waist. "Henshin!"

**TURN UP!**

The card phased over him and the armor formed around him. He charged the Undead, but it split into a swarm again, the hundreds of tiny locusts that smashed against his armor with the force of a car, sparks flying on impact. Blade fell back, rolling to a stop a few feet away. He tried to get to his feet, but the Locust Undead reformed in front of him, kicking him in the chest, sending him sprawling. Blade immediately grabbed the Blay Rouzer, and pulled out one of his most recent catches. He scanned the card on his blade.

**GEL!**

His body turned into a liquid gel-like substance, and the Locust Undead kicked at him again, getting its foot stuck in Blade's stomach. The Rider took advantage of the Locust Undeads disadvantage, slashing at his enemy's chest with the Blay Rouzer. The Undead dislodged its foot from Blade's stomach as the effect of the card began to wear off and blocked Blade's next swing with its arm. Blade attempted to punch the Undead in the face, but someone slashed him in the back, sending him headlong towards the ground.

"Stupid human," the newcomer growled. Blade rolled to his back and saw the newcomer. It was covered in bronze armor, with the theme of a giraffa. In its hands were a pair of swords split down the middle.

"King of Diamonds," Blade said, trying to stand, but the Category King slashed him across the chest, sending him back to the ground.

"You were able to defeat six of my brethren," the King growled, stalking towards him, the Locust Undead following behind him, "I will show my fellow Kings that you are not as much of a threat as they think." He raised the sword in his right hand, preparing for the finishing blow. He brought his arm down and Jared braced for death.

"Jared!" a female voice shouted. The Undead stopped its sword, inches from Jared's face. The pair turned to see Ruby and Yang, holding the buckles, with cards ready to insert. Jared's face twisted in confusion while the Giraffa Undead snarled in aggravation.

"I'm not willing to deal with three Riders," it growled, "Locust! We're retreating… for now," He removed his sword from Jared's face and grabbed him by the shirt, hauling him up, bringing him face-to-face with the Undead. "Do not think this is over." the Undead growled, and threw him into the dirt. The pair of Undead stalked away, and the girls ran towards their friend.

"How the hell did you guys get the buckles?" Jared asked, starting to wonder of privacy was even an option here.

"Yang stole them," Ruby said, "And that Beat card. She wanted to see if it would work like yours." Yang smacked her lightly in the back of the head, and pulled Jared to his feet, the fear of the King evident only in her eyes.

"What the hell was that?" Yang demanded, her voice rather shaky.

"Something I wasn't ready for," Jared said somberly, gazing into the direction that the pair of Undead had gone in. _'I need to get stronger. Not just for my sake, but to defend everyone as well.'_ He clenched his fist in anger and grit his teeth.

(LINE BREAK)

(Insert Song: Vytal Festival, from the RWBY Soundtrack)

Jared sat back in the infirmary, and he could already tell this was going to be a thing. Ruby was fussing over his wounds, and Yang had been pestering him non-stop to find out what the hell had happened.

"I'll say it again, Yang," Jared said, as Ruby bandaged his chest, "An Undead was playing Possum, and when I was fighting it, a Category King showed up. Then, I was saved by you guys pretending to be Riders. What more could there be?" The blond slammed her hand on his bedside table, rattling the bottles covering the surface.

"I have these awesome new abilities thanks to that card of yours and I didn't even get a chance to use them!" She moaned.

"To be fair sis," Ruby said, pausing in her wrapping of Jared's chest, "The power that he did have wasn't much help against something that powerful." Yang slumped her shoulders. Jared saw her sadness and tried to lighten the mood.

"Well, once I seal the Ace of Diamonds and Clubs, maybe you'll be a Rider too, Yang." He said, not knowing what Yang's reaction would be. It was not what he expected. She ran right to his face and had a smile like the Cheshire Cat.

"Really?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow in doubt.

"Yeah," Jared said slowly, picking his words carefully, "If the Ace reacts to you, then you would be able to use it. However, seeing as we have no spare Aces, we can't give it a try yet." Yang smirked and leaned away.

"Well then," she said mischievously, "I guess I'll have to train with those POWERS you're going to LEND me." Jared knew where this was going. He sighed and handed her the Beat card. "Thank you for your patronage." Yang chuckled, walking away holding the card between her forefinger and middle finger.

"Your sister is evil, you know that?" Jared asked Ruby.

"Been that way since we were kids," Ruby confirmed, finishing her bandaging, "Done! You are good to go!" Jared sat up, rolling his shoulders to get the stiffness out of them.

"Well, this certainly has been an eventful morning for you." Ozpin said, entering the infirmary.

"Professor Ozpin," Jared said, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"How you were sure the Undead we had captured was not dead." Ozpin stated, stopping in front of the boy.

"The King of Diamonds, one of the Royal-Class Undead, sent him in to destroy me," he explained, "He used the same tactic on a company in my world." Not a complete lie, but semi-truthful. "I had a feeling the same thing was happening here."

"Well, I guess we should be grateful for that then," Ozpin said, turning to leave, "Your initiation is today at noon on the edge of the Emerald Forest. Try to be on time." The headmaster left, leaving the two teens alone.

"Did he seriously just say I have initiation later?" Jared moaned. Ruby shrugged, not having an answer for the boy.

(End Insert Song)

(LINE BREAK)

(Insert Song, Nope, from the RWBY Soundtrack, Forever Fall)

Jared walked into the cafeteria, determined to have some food before he had to fight for his life. The food was normal, so he chose a simple plate of pancakes and a glass of milk. He sat down at a random table, and picked up his knife and fork. Before he could even eat the first piece, a pink blur rushed by him, stealing his pancake right off his fork. He set his knife and fork down and looked around, and saw a girl with orange hair and a pink skirt eating his pancake like a rabid animal.

He sighed and turned to the girl. "Was that really necessary?" The girl stopped and looked at him, the pancake hanging half out of her mouth, "If you wanted some, you could've just asked."

"Really?!" the girl said, her voice slightly off because of the pancake in her mouth.

"Uh… sure…" Jared said. The girl jumped for joy and held out her hands for more. "I didn't mean right now, you took all the ones I had." The girl slumped her shoulders, but straightened immediately after.

"Well then you can give me some tomorrow, new friend!" she said excitedly.

"Nora!" a male voice called, and the girl turned towards the sound of the voice. A boy with black hair that had a pink streak in the front, wearing a green Chinese-style outfit walked up to them, a stoic look on his face, "You really shouldn't take from other people."

"It's really no trouble," Jared assured him, standing up, "Nora wasn't bothering me. I actually have friends like her where I come from." The stoic boy looked at him and shrugged.

"It was really nice meeting you, new friend!" Nora said, getting up, "But now we're going to meet up with our other friends to go watch some guy go through an initiation! It's gonna be awesome!"

"I don't doubt it," Jared said, as the pair walked away, "Man that girl is hyper…" He picked the remaining pancake from his plate and chewed on a piece. They would be rather surprised when they saw him.

(End Insert Song)

(LINE BREAK)

Team RWBY stood at the top of the Beacon cliff, team JNPR watching from the school on their scrolls. Ruby was staring intensely the Slash Lizard card, wondering how she could get stronger with it.

"I don't know why you're staring at that dumb card Ruby," Weiss scolded her, "It's not like it's anything special."

"You obviously haven't seen it in action," Yang retorted. Blake simply rolled her eyes and continued reading her book.

"Is it ok… if I join you…?" a timid voice asked. Ruby looked up to see the Faunus girl from the previous day.

"Yeah, it's no problem," Ruby said, moving to the side slightly so the girl could stand next to her. She walked up next to Ruby and the younger girl noticed that she was wringing her hands. "Velvet, right?"

"Oh! Yeah, that's me." she said, putting on a timid smile.

"Ruby!" Jared called as he jogged towards the two girls, "Mind if I take that back? I might need it during the initiation."

"Oh, sure thing," Ruby said, handing him the Three of Spades. Jared waved at her and jogged over to the catapult that had launched Ruby her first day. Said girl looked back to Velvet and saw a slight blush dusting her face. "Uh, Velvet, you ok?"

"I-I'm f-f-fine!" she stuttered, her blush intensifying. She turned away, and Ruby gave her a quizzical look.

"Uh huh…" she said uncertainly.

(LINE BREAK)

Jared stood ready, the Blay Rouzer at his side, his left hand resting on its hilt. Ozpin and Goodwitch were off to the side, Goodwitch with her scroll in her hands.  
>"Your objective is simple," Ozpin began, "Make it to the temple in the center of the forest, procure a relic, and return here. However, how you go about it will not be so simple. The Emerald Forest is filled with creatures who would like nothing more than to tear you apart. Along with a few… new additions." Jared understood this, while most of the others gathered did not. The Undead were in the forest.<p>

Ozpin nodded to Goodwitch and she pressed a button on her scroll. The catapult under Jared's feet began ticking and he braced himself. "Good luck, young man." Ozpin said. The catapult under Jared's feet activated, sending the boy flying into the forest. The wind against his face was sharp and cold, but he focused instead on the strategy he had come up with for landing. He pulled out his Blay Rouzer, and opened his deck, pulling out the Rock card. He scanned quickly, as the ground was rapidly approaching.

**ROCK!**

He curled into a ball as his body became an organic rock and he crashed through a tree. He hit the ground and rolled a bit, creating a small trench. He stood up, the rock fading away. He slid his Blay Rouzer back into its holster and started walking.

"He said it was in the center of the forest, so I'll just walk towards the denser parts," he reasoned, "Man I wish I had my Queen and Jack so I could just fly there…" While he was busy contemplating, a figure came out from the woods behind him. It looked like a wolf that was all black, with a white, bone-like mask and other bone-like protrusions on its arms. Jared turned slowly and ducked as the creature flew over him. It turned back towards him and he saw its red eyes full of anger and hate.

"I guess this is what they call a Grimm," Jared stated, pulling out his Change Beetle and Blay Buckle, "I guess I should use these then." He placed the Buckle on his waist and slid the card into the slot. The pulsing came from the belt and he did his transformation pose. "Henshin!"

**TURN UP!**

The Grimm sprang at him as soon as he had pulled the lever on the side of the Buckle, and was hit with a giant blue holographic card. Jared ran through it, the Blade armor forming over him once again, drawing his sword and slashing at the Grimm. The Grimm blocked with its arm, and raked its claws against Blade's chest. The swordsman fell back slightly, but grinned under his helmet. "That wasn't even on par with the Undead! Bring it, ugly!" The Grimm howled as if in response and charged him again. He dodged and scanned the card he had taken from Ruby.

**SLASH!**

His sword charged up and he ran at the Grimm as it landed. The wolf-like creature barely had time to turn around. Blade cut all the way from its tail to its head, cleanly enough so there was no blood left on his sword. The Grimm remained frozen for a moment before shuddering and falling into two pieces. He stood up and froze as he heard a chorus of growling behind him. He turned slowly and saw a whole pack of Beowolves staring at him from the shadows. They leapt at him and he rushed at them in response, determined not to lose.

(LINE BREAK)

The W and B of RWBY stared at their screen in amazement. This guy had just summoned armor and had taken a horde of Grimm head on?! Only the craziest and bravest of Huntsman had ever done that.

"Who is that guy?" Weiss questioned, turning to her partner. Ruby shrugged.

"I don't know much about him, but he saved my life," the red-cloaked Huntress-in-training said, "I know he's able to take on anything that he needs to."  
>"Maybe…" Blake murmured, "But what if he fights a Deathstalker or a Nevermore like we did?" The entire team plus Velvet froze as they heard an explosion in the forest, and their faces became glued to the screen once again. Blade had just destroyed a Deathstalker… Blake silently excused herself as the boy began mocking the Grimm that he had just killed.<p>

(LINE BREAK)

"Take THAT you dumb excuse for a scorpion!" Blade mocked, "Man, this is getting kinda fun!" He continued towards the center of the forest, and finally broke into a clearing. He saw the ruins and smiled under his helmet. But that smiled disappeared when he saw what was sniffing around the ruins. It had deer-like horns on his head, and bronze shoulder armor that resemble deer horns as well. A pair of swords that again, looked like deer horns was held in its hands. The rest of the Undead was black, with the head being shaped like, you guessed it, a deer.

"Man, they really ran out of ideas with the Deer Undead huh…?" Jared said aloud, "Wait, who am I talking to?" He shook his head and ran towards the Undead, hoping to catch it off guard. He did, slashing the Undead across the back. It growled in pain and whirled around, slashing with its twin swords. Blade ducked under the first blade and parried the second, giving him an opening. He punched the Undead in the chest, sending it staggering back. Before he could bring out the cards he needed, a pair of Grimm broke the tree line. One was a giant bear-like creature with multiple bone-spikes sticking from its back, the other a wolf, similar to the one he had fought before, but bigger and with spikes not only on its forelegs/arms, but on its back and the rear legs as well. These were Alpha Grimm. They roared and charged him together, causing him to focus on the Grimm instead of the Undead. He blocked a swipe from the Alpha Ursa, but a swipe from the Alpha Beowolf caught him in the back, sending him sprawling away from his opponents.

"That hurt, damn it!" Jared muttered, "I guess the Alpha's hit harder." He opened his deck as the two Alphas charged at him, and picked out the Bio card. He scanned it and dodged out of the way, almost like a matador.

**BIO!**

He thrust his sword towards the pair of Grimm, and a vine-like rope encircled them, tightening and tying the pair of Grimm to each other. He turned to find the Deer Undead and a pair of swords slashed across his chest. He staggered back and the Undead charged its horns, making them glow a slight blue. "Crap!" Blade shouted. He dove out of the way as lightning charred the spot where he had been standing. He ran forward before the Undead could build up a big enough charge to throw at him again. He slashed across the Undead's chest twice, the opened his deck one last time. He pulled out a pair of cards and scanned them as the Undead ran towards him.

**METAL!**

**BEAT!**

The two cards were scanned into his body, and he ran at the Undead, his body turning to metal, and his fist glowing with energy. The Undead slashed at him, his swords breaking the instant they hit the metal-covered Rider. Not letting the Undead retreat, Blade threw his energized fist at the Deer Undead, hitting it straight in the face. It went limp and its belt broke open, revealing a Spade symbol and the number 9. Blade produced a Proper Blank and held it up to the defeated Undead, the creature being sucked inside. He gazed at his new addition and cheered.

"Hell yeah! Now I can do finishers!" he shouted joyfully to the sky.

"And that will do you so much," a taunting voice said. Blade searched for the source, but was hit in the back by and energy projectile. "You may have the look of the first Blade, but you do not have his power, his skill. You are nothing." Blade turned and saw something horrific. Another Undead stood there, covered in a natural gray carapace, which could have been silver if you looked at it a certain way. Its chest armor was akin to a gladiators, with a set of chains hanging from its belt, and armored flaps on its thighs. Its shoulder had a pair of stag beetle pinchers coming from either shoulder, with matching pinchers on the elbows. The legs were covered in deadly-looking spikes coming from the feet and kneecaps. He held a bow gun in his left hand, which resembled a pair of stag beetle horns. Blade had no doubt this was both a long and close range weapon. The head was armored, with another pair of pinchers extending towards the sky, a toothy grin completing the monsters horrifying appearance.

"Ace of Diamonds," Blade gasped.

"So, you know what I am?" the Undead said, rather amused, "Well, that really won't do you much good now won't it?" He pointed his bow gun at Blade and fired. Blade rolled out of the way, but a second shot caught him in the chest, sending him flying back against a tree. He slid to the ground as the Stag Undead drew closer. "I find it funny, that even in a world this advanced; they have no counter measures against us. I've killed at least a hundred of their sheep in a day, and they don't even know it was me!" The Undead cackled maniacally, and pointed his bow gun at Blade, who had just struggled to his feet.

"You're wrong," Blade said, making the Undead wait before finishing him off, "They do have a defense against you and your kind. Their defense… is ME!"

Surprising the Undead, he charged forward, pushing the bow gun away from him as the Undead fired. He kicked the Undead in the chest, then followed up with a pair of jabs to the stomach, and hit him again with his helmet, knocking the maniacal Undead away. "And one other, the most heartful of us!" A black blur sped by the Ace, landing a slash along the Undead's stomach. The blur sped by him once again, slashing this time across his chest.

The figure stopped in front of Blade, and his features were finally visible. He was clad in black armor, with gold detailing along the sides. His lower legs and forearms were clad in silver armor, a belt with a red heart resting on the center of the belt. His helmet was black, with a red heart-shaped visor and a pair of silver antennae. This was Kamen Rider Chalice, the Rider of Hearts.

_"Blade,"_ Chalice said, his voice slightly distorted, "I did not expect to see you here. But, I guess that I should not be surprised seeing as that one is here as well."He gestured to the Ace of Diamonds, who was getting back on his feet.

"I'm a bit surprised as well, Chalice," Blade admitted, walking next to the veteran Rider, "But I think we have more pressing matters."

_"Agreed,"_Chalice said, _"Let's take him on together."_ Blade nodded and readied his sword, Chalice readying his bladed bow.

(Insert Song Round Zero - Blade Brave from the Kamen Rider Blade Soundtrack)

Blade charged the Undead, blocking energy bolts with his sword. Chalice ran behind him, jumping over him as he blocked the bolts. He shot an energy arrow of his own, striking the Undead in the chest, pushing him back. Blade weaved around Chalice and slashed at the Undead's midriff. The Stag Undead grabbed him, throwing him at Chalice, who ducked under the thrown Rider and shot another energy arrow. Blade ran back in, slashing the Undead diagonally across its body. It staggered back, its hand clutching its chest. Chalice rushed in, slashing the Undead twice, sending it sprawling. He removed the Rouzer from his belt, and slotted it into the Chalice Arrow.

_"Blade, use this,"_ Chalice said, throwing him a card. Blade caught the card and saw that it was the Four of Spades, Tackle Boar.

"You already sealed the Boar Undead?" he asked in amazement.

_"He wasn't such a tough opponent."_ Chalice said, and Blade could practically hear the cocky smile in his voice.

"Alright then, let's do it" Blade said, pulling out his newest addition. Chalice pulled out a pair of cards and scanned them.

**CHOP!**

**TORNADO!**

**SPINNING DANCE!**

Wind began to gather around Chalice's form, focusing on his free hand, and he knelt slightly into a combat stance. "No way in hell I'm getting left out of this!" Blade said, scanning his pair of cards.

**TACKLE!**

**THUNDER!**

**LIGHTNING RUSH!**

"Huh?" Blade said. That wasn't a finisher he knew about. Chalice ran at the Stag Undead, and hit it using his wind covered hand. The Undead fell in Blade's path, getting to its feet, wounded by Chalice but not willing to give up.

"You think you can beat me?!" the Ace shouted, his voice full of anger, "Well then come on! Give it your best shot!"

"With pleasure!" Blade retorted, and he ran towards the Undead, his entire body crackling with electricity. Lightning trailed behind him, marking where he had come from. The Ace shot energy bolts at the Rider, but they seemed to have been absorbed into the existing lightning. Blade rammed into the Undead, sending him flying into a tree. The Ace slid to the ground, but stubbornly rose to its feet. It staggered forward, the bowgun slightly raised and its left arm hanging limp.

(End Insert Song)

"Not… Possible…!" it said shakily, trying to stay upright, and not fall.

_"You damn Undead!"_Chalice growled, kicking the Undead in the side of the head. It recoiled from the force of the hit, falling to one knee, but struggled back to its feet.

"I… will… not.. fail…!" the Undead insisted, falling to one knee, but slowly getting to its feet.

"Jeez, just fall down already!" Blade shouted, running up to him. He pulled back his fist and punched the Undead in the face, with all the strength he could muster. The Ace went limp and fell back, the belt on its waist breaking open.

"Finally," Blade panted, "That shut you up." He pulled out a Proper Blank and dropped it onto the Ace, the Undead being absorbed into the card. The card flew back into his hand, now depicting a stag beetle that had a green spade on its back. The Ace of Diamonds had been sealed. Blade extended the hand with the Ace to Chalice, but the black Rider raised his hand.

_"Keep it,"_ he said, his voice betraying grudging admiration, _"You finished him. To the victor go the spoils."_ Blade gazed at the card in his hand and nodded at Chalice, sliding the card into an empty slot in his "deck". He pulled the lever on the belt and dismissed his transformation, the card going over him and taking his armor. Chalice stopped for a moment, taking in Jared's appearance. _"You aren't Kenzaki…"_ he muttered, holding up a card, and sliding it through his Rouzer.

** SPIRIT!**

His form flickered like static interference, and when it disappeared, a rather mad Hajime Aikawa was left behind. He had shaggy black hair that reached to his shoulders in the back, in addition to rather tan skin considering he had been sealed for a long time. He was wearing a tan trench coat over a white buttoned shirt, with jeans and a pair of black boots completing his look. He stalked towards Jared and grabbed a fistfull of the boys shirt, lifting him off his feet. "Where is Kenzaki Kazuma?" he demanded, shaking the boy in his hand, "That armor belongs to him!"

"He disappeared remember?!" Jared shouted, "He turned into a Joker so you could go on being human! He gave up the Blade Armor when it came to this world, just like Mitsuki and Sakuya!" Hajime stopped shaking the boy and narrowed his eyes, "I wouldn't be wearing the Blade armor if it didn't chose me. I'm going to use it to protect this world, whether you are helping me or not, _Joker_."

"Don't call me that," Hajime snarled, throwing Jared to the ground, "I didn't chose to be Joker." He turned away and walked towards the ruins, "Don't consider me your ally just because I worked with Kenzaki!" he shouted behind him, "Get in my way, and I will kill you!"

"What a cheery guy," Jared muttered, picking himself up, and walking towards the ruins as well. He walked up next to Hajime and stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"What are you doing?" Hajime demanded, not looking at him.

"Finishing my initiation," Jared answered, "The question is what are you doing?"

"I was told to bring a relic from this location to the top of the cliff that overlooks this forest," he answered, stopping in front of a pedestal, and examining the chess piece that rested on it.

"How ironic," Jared said, "Looks like we have the same objective." He stopped in front of a black rook and held it in his hand. He heard slight cursing and turned to see Hajime holding an identical piece in his hand.

(LINE BREAK)

Everyone minus Ozpin stared at the screen in shock and disbelief, Ozpin looking at his own scroll, and smiled as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Amazing…" Ruby said.

"That's an understatement," Weiss said, "Who are those two? And what was that thing that shot lightning?"

"They certainly seem strong," Blake commented, "But, the new guy doesn't work well with others."

"Oh come on!" Yang protested, "How come _I_ can't do that?! This sucks!" Velvet looked at the screen with a slight relieved expression. That guy had almost killed Jared before that other guy had stepped in. She had almost lost the guy she was crushing on. She blushed at those thoughts and looked at the screen again. The pair of Riders were arguing again.

(LINE BREAK)

"It's not like I planned to get the same piece as you!" Jared shouted, the pair of Riders now making their way back to the cliff, "I just grabbed whatever was there!"

"Well, then you should have grabbed a different piece!" Hajime argued, "I don't want to work with someone as inexperienced as you!"

"And I don't want to work with someone who could betray me at any turn!" Jared shot back, "But we can't always get what we want, can we?!" The pair walked in silence for a while, occasionally drawing their weapons to cut through some foliage. 'This is going to be a long four years...' Jared thought mournfully.

(LINE BREAK)

Kanai threw an empty barrel across the warehouse, nearly slamming into Isaka, the later moving slightly to the right in order to avoid the projectile. "Kanai's on a rampage again," King sighed, sitting on one of Isaka's lab tables "If he keeps throwing such large fits we'll have to move." The scientist Undead glanced at his superior, and gave him a cocky smile.

"He's only angry because he was outwitted," Isaka sneered, "He doesn't have many brains left in that head of his after all these years." He held up a Proper Blank and pointed the face to the abomination he had created on his lab table. The being began to be sucked into the Blank, but electricity crackled from the card to the creature, causing it to dissolve and the sealing was halted. "Tch, another failure." Isaka muttered, placing the card on the table.

"What are these?" King asked, holding up a buckle that was not unlike the Leangle Buckle, only black and gold in color, "Nee nee, you aren't trying to make those other Riders are you?"

"A friend asked that we create them," Isaka smirked, "A friend that will reward us greatly for our help." King eyed his companion and smirked.

"Well, then, we can't keep our new friends waiting." he said, hopping off the table, replacing the driver.

(LINE BREAK)

**I am so sorry to the people who have been waiting so long for the second chapter! T-T I've just been so busy I've had very little time to write things. So, yeah, Hajime arrives and Isaka has been asked to create Rider Gear for new friends as he put it. Thanks to all the reviewers and MaesterDimentio for being my beta reader! **

**Also, I am taking a poll for the next few chapters. It is who I will pair Jared with. There are three candidates for the pairing: **

**JaredxYang **

**JaredxVelvet **

**JaredxRuby **

**Leave your vote in a review should you choose to do so. Thank you for reading! Please follow, favorite, and review!**


End file.
